Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{5a + 1}{3a - 5} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 5$ $ -(5a + 1) = \dfrac{3a - 5}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(5a + 1) = 3a - 5 $ $-30a - 6 = 3a - 5$ $-6 = 33a - 5$ $-1 = 33a$ $33a = -1$ $a = -\dfrac{1}{33}$